


411. allergic to the sun

by piggy09



Series: The Sestre Daily Drabble Project [180]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Gen, I wanted to do another supernatural AU but I could not do another werewolf AU, just couldn't do it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 14:37:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9076855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piggy09/pseuds/piggy09
Summary: Just looking at the food makes Sarah sick. She’s so hungry. Her teeth hurt.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [warning: reference to violence]

“I need out,” Sarah says, pacing back and forth across the basement. “I’ve got – I’ve got to get out, let me out.”

“No,” says Helena serenely. She’s been sitting at the top of the stairs for the last few – minutes? hours? days? – while slowly working her way through a bag of gummy bears. Just looking at the food makes Sarah sick. She’s so hungry. Her teeth hurt – especially the two teeth in front, the sharp ones. The needle-points. She can’t stop thinking about how satisfying it would be to rip something open with those teeth. They _ache_ , and it feels good, and she wants to bite someone’s throat.

“Come on,” Sarah says coaxingly. “You said that sun shite was just stories, yeah? Let me out, I’m bloody _starving_.”

“I said the sun does not hurt _me_ ,” Helena says. She neatly bites the head off a gummy bear, swallows it before eating the rest of it in one snap of teeth. “Also I can eat gummy bears. These things are not true for you, because you are a baby. A very hungry baby. But a baby.”

“I’m thirty-two,” Sarah says. “That’s not—”

“Young. Small baby.” Helena tosses a gummy bear into the air and catches it in her mouth, so at least one of them is enjoying herself.

Sarah opens her mouth to ask _how old are you, then,_ but then thinks better of it. Does she want to know? Probably not.

(In the space between warehouses, in the middle of the night—)

(The flicker of the streetlight going out and she was in the dark and—)

(Those _teeth_ —)

“How long ‘til I can eat,” she says, “I’m bloody – _starving_.”

“Soon,” Helena says, not making any particular effort to be convincing. She doesn’t need to be. What’s Sarah going to do? Try and get past her again, get her other arm broken for the effort? Sure, Sarah heals faster now, but it still took – _fuck_ , she can’t measure time down here. Three hours. Maybe. She doesn’t want to go through that again. Helena probably knows.

“How long is _soon_.”

Helena throws a gummy bear at her head, chortles merrily when it beans her so hard it leaves a dent. The bear skitters off across the floor.

“Will you stop bloody _playing with me!_ ” Sarah screams, mouth all full of sharp teeth. Her new muscles ache. She could break that staircase in half and send Helena tumbling down; she could do anything, if Helena would just _let her out_ —

(“Stop—”)

(“Please stop, it hurts, let me go, oh god, what are you _doing_ , please, _please_ —”)

She doesn’t even blink, but Helena is there anyways. Helena is so close. Helena smells terrible and wrong – she doesn’t smell like blood, the way Sarah is certain that people should smell. She just smells like the cold slithering of old scales in the dark. Sarah takes an unconscious step backwards, posture already hunching down.

Helena reaches out and pats her face, just once; her hand is the same temperature as Sarah’s skin. “No,” she says lovingly. She hops back up the stairs. She sits down on the top step, and pops another gummy bear in her mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please kudos + comment if you enjoyed! :K (Those are fangs.)


End file.
